What brought us together
by PurpleRainbowWriter
Summary: When I needed someone the most, he was there. But in my delusion, I made a mistake. How can I let my feelings get the better of me... and ruin our friendship? UkitakexKyoraku angst yaoi possible m rated stuff later if requested. Takes place out of the soul society, but in the real world, modern-time. story takes place from high school onward.
1. Chapter 1

"Jushiro!" My head snapped up to see the man of my nightmares jogging up to me, a huge grin plastered to his face.

I looked down at my coffee, having long gone cold. I felt tears prick at my eyes as the man got into my view. When I looked up, I saw his brown eyes full of concern, wavy brown hair falling around his face and past his shoulders. To think, I had once dreamed of running my fingers through the silky locks, while I now wanted nothing more than for him and his hair to disappear.

"Jushiro," he murmured softly. "I haven't seen you in ages! I thought your sickness had finally killed you and you'd forgotten to say good-bye."

"No, Shunsui. It has yet to kill me," I whispered, clutching my coffee. I glanced up to see Shunsui staring intently at me. An attractive waitress walked by, into his line of view, and he ignored her. Very unlike him. The damn lady's man!

"Jushiro," he coaxed. I closed my eyes. _Stop saying my name like that! It only makes this worse._

"I have to... go." I stood, pushing my chair back and rushing toward the entrance of the coffee shop. I had to get away from him. Had to get away from the devil who stole my heart!

When I made it outside, the cold air hit me like a wall. I shivered, feeling my heart slow. I was so stupid! Getting worked up and running into the cold, knowing full well that it might kill me. Knowing that the sickness was worse now than ever. Shunsui was next to me now, as my knees buckled and I started to fall. His warm arms wrapped around me and his soft, soothing voice whispered from far away. It hadn't always been like this. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

High school. I was healthy, it was before the sickness. I was new, innocent, and alone. Until he came along.

I was seventeen. Brown eyes, white hair. Pretty healthy and fit for the average teenage boy. I was new to the school, no one wanted to hang out with the weird kid, the one with the white hair. The new kid.

I was walking in the halls, trying to find my next class even though I hadn't been feeling well since waking up that morning. It was just a headache, nothing serious. But it was really starting to bug me, making me feel dizzy when moving.

My shoulder rammed into something solid, my head smacking into the wall of lockers. The world spin and someone caught hold of me. I lifted my gaze to stare into soft brown eyes.

"Whoa there, Tiger!" the boy said in a light tone. "Gotta be careful where you're walking." His hands left my shoulders, and I instantly swayed. The stranger's hands caught me again, lending me strength.

I groaned, my sight growing hazy. That bump to my head had really made things worse, for some reason. Why was I this weak all of a sudden? I tried to focus, but things were getting blurry quickly, the edge of my sight becoming dark. I leaned heavily on the boy at my side, thankful for his kindness.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" he murmured softly, taking my books from my arms. How were they still there and not spread across the floor?"

"I-I'm just a bit dizzy," I lied. The boy stared down at me for a minute, his wavy brown hair falling softly around his face.

"You don't look fine," he stated, lifting me in the air. People stopped to stare, and my face was bright red.

I struggled, frantically telling him I was really okay. But he just shook his head and continued walking down the hallway. I gave up, sighing in defeat.

We turned into a small room that I didn't know. A tall woman with kind eyes stood, not commenting on our pathetic scene. I kept my gaze averted.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked lightly, a smile curving her lips.

"He ran into me in the hall," the boy started, setting me down on the small cot in the room. The nurse's office, I realized suddenly. "He then hit his head on the lockers. He could hardly stand by himself. Said he was just a little dizzy."

"Where did you hit your head?" the woman asked me, examining my eyes with a small flashlight. I lightly touched the tender spot, feeling a small bump. The nurse examined me, asking for my name and then leaving the room.

The boy sat down next to me. The bell for class to start had long ago rung, but here he was. The silence was deafening.

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku," the boy said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Mine's Jushiro Ukitake," I replied, feeling stupid since he's heard me tell the nurse.

"I've seen you around," Shunsui said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. The hair's hard to miss." Shunsui laughed, lifting a strand of my snow white hair for inspection. My face flamed.

"Don't make fun of me!" I spat. Shunsui looked startled.

"I'm hardly making fun of you!" he looked at my face closely. "I was just joking. You know, trying to make you laugh."

"Well, considering all people do is make fun of me, I'm one to assume." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood today."

"It's understandable." Shunsui scratched at his head. "You're very smart, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?" I gave him a sidelong glance.

"We have all our classes together," he said slowly. "Haven't you noticed me before?"

I shook my head. I was very quiet in class.

"Well then!" Shunsui declared loudly. I jumped slightly. "You're going to hang out with me from now on."

"What?" I sputtered. He only grinned.

"I'll turn you into a social butterfly in no time!"


End file.
